The Story Of My Life
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Alexandria Malfoy;The daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, can be said as one Hogwarts best student. She always thought her life was perfect until she met Stany Diggory. She begins to fall in love with him but she later learn more about herself.


**Summary: When you take the strong Draco Malfoy and the intelligent Hermione Granger together. You can only get 5 capable children. Allow Alex Malfoy; take you through the journey of her life in Hogwarts. Where she and her siblings learn more of their family, themselves, relationships and who they really are.**

Plot: Alex Malfoy have been Hogwarts protégé and daddy's little princess. But when she met Stany Diggory everything changes her life. She begins to fall in love with him. But when she realize her sister Bel have a crush on him. All she could do is not to allow herself to fall so hard for him. But while doing so, she found out more about her family's past. And how she was born. 

**Alfred James Edric Malfoy  
17 years old  
House: Slytherin  
Looks: Ash brown messy hair with blue eyes. Pale skin with strong jaw line. Tall and built with a height of 179cm.  
Character: ****Alfred can also be quite defensive over his hobbies. Alfred also truly cares about his siblings this is seen when he risks losing his own powers just to save Alex. Alfred is also the most responsible out of all the kids. He can be a nerd sometimes. Girls also fawn over him for his looks and itelligence. Still his itelligence cannot be compared to Alexandria who was said to be the smartest out of all. He have a crush on Linda Hale from Gryffindor. He is a the head boy. He is the Slytherin quddicth captain.  
**

**Annabel Glenn Brandi 'Bel' Malfoy  
16 years old  
House: Hufflepuff  
Looks: Bleach Blonde straight hair with wide blue eyes with deep eyelids. Heart-shaped face. Fair skin with a little freckles. Petite. She have full lips.  
Character: Annabel or known as Bel is ****kind and smart. She is brave and courageous. She can be quite gullible and eaily cheated. Bel is very confident in herself. She is not afraid to go out in the open, and believes that it is better to stand out as an individual. She is also a loyal friend. She have a crush on Stany Diggory but later she stop liking him after knowing that her sister likes him and he likes her too. She is the Huffle Puff's Qudditch seeker.**

**Alexandria Elizabeth Kayleigh 'Alex' Malfoy  
15 years old  
House: Raven Claw  
Looks: Alex have Reddish-Brown hair with straight bangs which compliments her square shaped face. She have angular jaw . She has wide dark eyes with a deep crease and pale fair skin. She has full lips.  
Character: Alex have always been the one which stands out of the Malfoy children. **** Alex is sometimes shy when it comes to boys except if he is Stany. She is very itelligent. She is very tricky and sneaky if she have to. She is also the stereotypical "daddy's little girl". She can be mischevious at sometimes. She is the only student that allow the sorting hat to make a difficult choice to sort into. In the end, she made her own choice to be in Raven Claw. She is smart and kind. She is also very hardworking and tolerent. She is Raven Claw's Qudditch Captain. She is also a prefect. She have a crush on Stany.**

**Braison Christian Chase Malfoy  
13 years old  
House: Gryffindor  
Looks: Braison have messy blonde-brown hair with blue eyes. He stand in a height of 169cm with angular jaw. He is tall and built.  
Character: Braison have been Hermione's 'mummy's boy'. There are times where Hermione wishes he and Maddie never grew up so fast because her older children have grow up and is afraid they would live one day. She spoilt him and Maddie too much that he became an easy target in school. Many girls thought he was really cute.  
He is very protective of his younger sister and they are often mistaken for twins.  
**

**Madison Devonne Marie 'Maddie' Malfoy  
11 years old  
House: Slytherin  
Looks: curly brown hair with a slight red tone. Round face with wide brown eyes. Fair Skin.  
Character: Maddie have an innocent personality. Sometimes upon seeing her older siblings fighting or quarreling with each other or someone else. Her eyes would brim with tears. Hermione and Draco would protect her because of that. She is very close to Braison. She is consider as the cry baby to some Slytherin students.**

Stany Cedric Waiyan Diggory  
16 years old  
House: Huffle Puff  
Looks: He has messy black-brown hair. His skin is slightly rosy in a golden middle brown colour. He is very tall standing at 185 cm in height. He has a sharp angular face. He has big soft green eyes with deeply cut double eyelids. He is said to be the most gorgeous boy in the world

**Character: After Cedric's death, Cedric parents adopted Stany as Cedric's son to remember him. Stany is very leadership type and is polite and gentlemanly. He is kind and humble. He is also intelligent but he is also notable for his often lateness to class. He is also affectionate toward the girl he likes. He likes Alex. Many girls have shown obvious signs or infatuation for him but he still remains confident and strong. He is the prefect for Huffle Puff and Qudditch Captain.**

Linda Vanessa Hale  
17 year old  
House: Gryffindor  
Looks: Mid-tone brown with soft brown eyes. She have a oval face with light bangs falling right above her fall head.  
Character: Linda is a shy Gryffindor who is quiet. She is hard-working and is a book-worm. She almost never speak except when answering questions. She is one of the top student in Gryffindor. She is being liked by Alfred.

Candice Tanya Parkinson  
15 years old  
House: Slytherin  
Looks: Strawberry-blonde hair with slightly pug face. Small blue eyes with a small frame.  
Character: Candice is the daughter of Pansy Parkinson and an unknown person. She is describe as looking better than her mother because of the father's genes but the smirk and pug-face follow the mother. Candice is a scheming girl and would do anything to get her goals. She is determined to make Stany fall in love with her and even tried flirting only to get directly rejected by him. She hates Alex and Brandi a lot but also tried to flirt with Alfred.


End file.
